


The Perfect Arrangement

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Perfect Arrangement

“Y/N.” Your father, King Robert, fondly called ‘Bobby’, spoke gently, his voice full of sorrow.

Taking a deep breath, your Y/E/C eyes went from the window of the carriage, to your parents. “Yes, father?” You replied, your voice barely above a whisper.

Your mother, Queen Karen, gave you a sad smile. “We picked the best suitor for you, dear.” She told you lovingly. “Many princess and knights asked for your hand.” She went on, watching the anger flash across your face, your jaw tensing for a moment. In that split second, you looked as if you were the ruling queen. It was a bittersweet moment.

Your long Y/H/C hair was flowing down your back, two small simple braids holding the front from hanging in your face. You were sitting up perfectly straight, having it drilled into your head since you were a child. Looking back out the window, your displeasure was clear. “I have yet to see a reason why I should be celebrating being traded like livestock, mother.” You said simply.

Bobby groaned, having a love/hate relationship with your attitude. While he was grateful there was no way you would ever let anyone take advantage of you, he was often on the receiving end of it at the moment. “We have put this off long enough, young lady.” He said firmly. “Many young women your age are mothers by now!” He pointed out. “You are two years past when you were to be wed, and I cannot stall any longer.”

Raising an eyebrow at him, you gave him pure attitude. “Well, thank you so much for that, father.”

Your mother patted his hand and shook her head at him as you looked back out at the passing greenery. It was clear nothing they were saying was helping, and it was making it worse in her opinion.

* * *

It was just after nightfall when you approached the castle that would be your new home. You felt your heart rate speed up, and your rage spike. While you knew your parents had been an arranged marriage, that meant nothing to you. That had been many, many years ago. Shouldn’t things have changed by then? Not that your opinions seemed to matter any to them.

Pulling to a stop, your father was the first to exit the carriage, then your mother, and finally, yourself. You were greeted by a fairly attractive looking king, the father of your groom to be, you presumed. “Welcome to the Kingdom of Lawrence!” He boomed, a grin on his face, arms outstretched. “I am King John, and I am very pleased at your arrival. I trust your journey was safe?” He asked, looking to your father.

Bobby gave him a tight smile, and a nod. “Of course, and we thank you for having us.” He said politely.

John’s smile put you at ease, ever so slightly, but not enough to lesson the feelings you held inside you. “And you must be my future daughter.” He turned to you, holding out his hand for you.

As you took it, and curtseyed, you bowed your head. “My King.” You said kindly.

He kissed your hand quickly, but kept hold of your hand. “Let me lead you to your chambers.” He told the three of you.

“Shouldn’t you have servants to do that for you?” Your mother asked, admiring his dedication to his guests.

King John smiled, and shook his head. “Staff is limited after dark, and you are my personal guests.” He replied. “Let us talk, and get to know each other better as we move through the halls.” He motioned towards the large front doors.

* * *

Prince Sam was sitting in the library, reading by candle light when he heard his father’s voice. Grinning, he slid out of the chair and ran to him. He slid to a stop when he saw he had guests. “Oh, forgive me.” He gave them a bow. You gathered he was about 16, but could have been wrong. “Father, if you have a moment later, I’d like to discuss something with you?” He looked at John, hopeful.

“Of course.” He nodded. “I presume you’ll be in the library, as usual?” He asked, pride written on his face. Sam nodded quickly, smiling, causing John to chuckle. “Get back to your reading, son. Proper introductions at breakfast.” He shoo’d him, knowing he’d be getting rushed off to bed in the next hour or so.

Sam bowed. “Yes, father.” He turned to you and your parents. “Welcome to our home.” With that, he went back to the library, eager to finish what he was reading.

* * *

Your parents chambers were the first that you came to, and yours were closer to the King’s and Queen’s. “If there’s anything you require, think of this as your home, dear.” John told you as he opened your chamber doors for you.

Looking around, your eyes took in every detail. You looked up at him, a small smile on your face. “Y/F/C is my favorite color.” You told him, as that’s what many of the fabrics were in. They had tiny gold accents on them as well.

John grinned. “I know.” He told you. “Your father and myself have been corresponding for months, and I have taken every opportunity to learn what I can about you.” He saw the look of surprise on your face, and it amused him. “I also learned that you are very against this, and I want you to feel as at home as you can.”

You glanced back over the room. “Thank you.” You said sincerely.

“You’re welcome, my dear. Get some rest. One of our best servants will be in here to help you ready for breakfast.” He told you before you walked in further, allowing him to shut the doors.

* * *

When there was a knock on your door, you were already sitting in front of your vanity, brushing your hair out. “You may enter.” You looked over your shoulder, watching a pretty red head come in.

“Good morning, milady.” She greeted you. “I’ll be your personal lady in waiting.” She smiled. “My name is Celeste, but many call me ‘Charlie’.”

You smiled in return. “My name is Y/N.”

She shut the door behind her, giving you a small bow. “Yes, princess.” She nodded. “Shall I assist you in preparing for breakfast, princess?” Charlie offered.

“Simply help me lace up the back of my dress, if you would?” You asked her, moving your hair to the side.

“Of course, milady.” Charlie agreed, moving forward as you stood.

Your hands were together in front of you as she began to work. “May I ask you a question, Charlie?” You asked her, your eyes watching the pair of you in the mirror.

Her eyes met yours, and she gave you a genuine smile. “Of course you can, milady.” She nodded.

“What is my betrothed like?” Your voice held the tiniest bit of worry. “I mean, is he kind? Is he cocky?” You blushed.

Charlie couldn’t help but chuckle a tad at that. “We’re the same age, Prince Dean and I, actually.” She began. “When we were children, we would often play together.” That made you smile, knowing many princes were stuck up and cruel before they were old enough to see over the table. “He actually taught me to fight, as well.” Your eyebrows went up, making her laugh. “My mother had the same reaction, milady, but the King found it endearing, and allowed it.” She went on. “He’s loyal, but a bit of a flirt.” She giggled. “When we grew older, he attempted to flirt with me. I believe he was simply trying to find his way.”

“What happened?” You asked, curious.

She blushed. “I told him I had eyes for his mother’s hand maiden.” She said quietly. “She was just a few years older than us, actually.”

You gasped, an amused look on your face. “What did the prince say?”

“He said ‘me, too’.” She stepped back, admiring her work. “You’re all ready, milady.”

Turning, you gave her a grateful smile. “Thank you, Charlie. I can see us becoming good friends.” You earned a proud look from her.

“I would enjoy that.” She told you. “Shall I show you to the dining hall?”

* * *

The King and Queen were already seated when you were led in, your cheeks turning pink when you realized that you were the last to arrive. “I’m so sorry I’m late.” You gave them a bow.

John smiled as he rose. “Not to worry, my dear.” He assured you. “Now we may introduce everyone!” He sounded so happy. You hoped that he wasn’t the only one like that in this castle.

“My sons, this is Princess Y/N. Dean’s future bride.” Your eyes looked to his son’s, and your breath caught in your throat. You had seen the younger boy the night before, and highly doubted that was your groom to be. The man with green eyes winked at you with a smirk, and you were certain that was him. Charlie had said he was a flirt. “And these are her gracious parents, King Robert, and Queen Karen.” He motioned to where your parents sat. “These are my two boys, Dean, and Samuel.”

Samuel groaned lightly. “Please, call me Sam.” He muttered, making you smile.

“Please to meet you, my lords.” You greeted them.

Mary clapped her hands once, happily, a smile on her face. “The wedding will be in one month’s time, and I am personally assisting dear Y/N in planning the event.” She looked so excited.

Your eyes went wide. “I-I’m helping plan this?” You asked, shocked. You had never planned any event before. Rarely had you even had any say in your birthday parties, much to your dismay.

“Of course.” Mary chuckled lightly.

“Thank you, your highness.” You said softly before being led to your seat by your betrothed.

He looked at you, licking his lips. “It’s nice to finally meet you, sweetheart.” He greeted you.

You looked taken aback at his greeting. “And you, my lord.” You blushed.

John chuckled and shook his head. “Feast up!” He announced, letting everyone know to begin their meal.

* * *

Spending time with Mary as you planned your wedding was relaxing. She made you feel like you’d known her your whole life. It made it easy to voice your opinions to her when you didn’t like the direction something was going.

You had been in the Kingdom of Lawrence for a week when she took you by surprise one morning. “You’ll not be assisting me today, my dear.” She smiled.

  
“What? Have I done something wrong?” You asked, confused and a tad worried.

She shook her head. “Nothing, I assure you. You’ll be spending the day in the country with the Prince.” Mary smirked. “A little picnic, some fresh air, and the chance to get to get better acquainted.” She explained simply. “I’d hate to have you entering your marriage to a complete stranger.”

You chuckled lightly. “It is appreciated, my lady.” You agreed.

“Good! It’s settled.” She beamed. “We’ll see you back in time for dinner.”

* * *

You were approaching the carriage and grew nervous as Dean stood there, his eyes on you. “You look ravishing, sweetheart.” He told you with a smile when you were just a couple feet away. “That color suits you.” He motioned to your gown.

Blushing, you smiled and glanced down at the royal blue color of the fabric. Looking up, you chuckled lightly. “I’ll tell Charlie you said so.”

He grinned, nodding. “Good ol’ Charlie.” He motioned to the carriage. “Shall we?” With his left hand, he opened the carriage door, and helped you in with his right.

“Thank you.” You said sincerely as you stepped in, getting comfortable. Once he was in, and the door shut, the carriage began moving right away. “To be honest, when your mother told me that today would not be spent assisting her, I assumed I had upset her.” You admitted.

Dean smiled at your opening up to him. “This was my idea, actually.” He chuckled at the shocked expression on your face. “My father told me about your unhappiness with this arrangement. I was hoping to at least start our marriage off as friends.” He admitted. “We will be sharing chambers, and our lives.”

You nodded at that. “It’s very appreciated, my lord.” You wanted to be sure he knew that his kindness was not being met with ungratefulness. “To be honest, I was terrified of who I’d be wed to.”

“Understandable.” He nodded. “I felt that way, too. Then I saw you.”

Raising an eyebrow, you had a slightly amused look on your face. “What if I had a truly vile personality?” You asked teasingly.

Dean chuckled, shrugging. “Well, I guess we’ll never know, now will we?” He answered.

“I guess not.” You smiled.

* * *

The morning of the wedding quickly approached, and you found yourself surrounded my maids. Your hair was done just so, your dress was perfection, flowers being checked over, and Charlie was there assuring you every step of the way. You’d begun to fall for your betrothed, and it honestly scared you. “Can everyone give me a moment?” You asked when you were just about done getting ready. “Charlie is capable of finishing up. I assure you, I will be out of my room on time.” You smiled softly at the others. They gave you a small bow and left the room.

Once it was just the two of you, Charlie saw you visibly relax. “Take a deep breath.” She told you with a small smile.

You looked at her and bit your lip. “I’m about to get married, Charlie.” You breathed, your hand on your stomach. “A-and it’s a huge deal! I do care about the prince, I really do…” You went on. “But, this is the rest of my life. There will be sharing our chambers, there will be children, and oh boy…”

She moved over to you and put her hands on your arms gently. “And you will face that as the brave and amazing woman that you are, milady.” Charlie grinned. “The prince is very lucky to have you as a bride, and I’m sure he knows that.” You smiled softly at her. “Besides, I’m always here for you, as well.”

“That is a comfort.” You nodded. “Alright, let’s get me to this wedding.” You chuckled lightly.

Charlie nodded. “If you get too nervous we can always run away.” She teased with a wink, making you laugh. “Good. Keep that pretty smile.”

* * *

Your hands were shaking lightly as you stood outside the large doors of the cathedral, your palms sweating as you gripped your flowers. Charlie was no longer by your side, having other duties to attend to for the feast that would follow. Nodding to the two guards that were standing there, they began to open the doors.

Swallowing, you worked on calming your nerves, your eyes going straight to the prince. Your soon to be husband grinned the moment he saw you. “Just breath.” You reminded yourself before your feet began to carry you towards him, and the rest of your life.


End file.
